<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Glass by closetedmilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618671">Heart of Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetedmilk/pseuds/closetedmilk'>closetedmilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2000s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Huskerdust, Past Relationship(s), Pop Culture, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetedmilk/pseuds/closetedmilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After suddenly finding himself alone and abandoned by his long time love, Anthony ‘Angel’ Ragno felt nothing but lost and mistrust. Having no one to lean on to expect his friends, Angel will have to pick up the pieces of his heart and learn how to feel whole without his ex. Maybe pick up some new things on the way as well as getting rid of dead weight.</p>
<p>What was that Blondie song say that he felt himself relating to now?<br/>Seemed like the real thing, only to find<br/>Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2007</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving at his house and finding it with all the light turned off is when Angel should’ve known something was wrong. His boyfriend, Ludovic Husk, always had the lights on in the home. Never was there a room within their home that was dark or dim, even during the day. Angel knew the older man had a bit of a fear of darkness, but he never pushed him for it, instead he allowed him to turn the lights on even if they felt the sting of it when it came for the monthly bills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door being unlocked was more of a concern of Husk’s safety, sending red flags to Angel’s mind. So naturally, as soon as he got the door open, the blond found himself running around the house shouting for his boyfriend. Calling out Husk so many times that he even yelled out LUDOVIC!’ more than once, knowing how much it would’ve caught the man’s attention for how much he hated his first name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he slowed down coming to their room, however, is when Angel took a breath and held it in as something came to realization in his head. The drawers were open on Husk’s side. They were empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His toiletries were swiped from the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing of importance that belonged to Husk was in sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, the only thing that seemed to be owned or used by Husk within the house was a single note found on the kitchen table after Angel came from a full circle from the rest of the rooms. It was short, it held a simple answer yet left so many questions. The weight a piece of paper held seemed to be enough to crush Angel’s heart as he took in its contents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Angel,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry it has to come to this. I haven’t felt normal in so long and I’ve told you this. You said it would go away but it never did. I know my drinking has gotten worse especially the last few months, which has also caused us to come at odds a lot more now. So I’m leaving. I don’t know if I’m ever coming back, but as of now, the answer to that is unlikely. My choice in leaving has absolutely nothing to do with you. It may not seem like it now, but this will do more good than bad in the long run. For both of us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Anthony. Don’t ever think otherwise. You have everyone else. Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, and even that nerdy bastard Alastor. They’ll all be there for you, I know it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry. Please take care of yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Husk</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left… Husk left him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After five years, so many memories, the intimacy and the personal things they’ve shared… and he’s gone just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing a shaky sigh he didn’t know he was holding, Angel let out a sound stuck between a soft sob and cry of annoyance. Of course the letter wasn’t a lie, Husk was open to him alone about how he felt and the constant stab of impending doom. He didn’t know what to do about it but tried his best, telling him that those feelings eventually go away and giving his love mental exercises he would often use himself. He didn’t wanna make Husk seem invalid but he didn’t want him feeling alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously it was all for naught. None of it worked and most likely helped push him away despite what he wrote.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could’ve done more. He could’ve made him stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was Husk lying through it all? Did he not really love Angel?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must’ve not have if it was so easy to leave!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, it must’ve not been so easy for Husk is what the logical side of Angel told himself. But what part of this situation was logical? Husk could’ve just told him. Of course it wouldn’t have been the easiest thing ever but who would Angel be if he tried to stop Husk from doing what wanted? It sure as hell beats just randomly leaving. It would’ve been so much better to come home with no lover in sight, all his things missing except a pathetic note.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He said I had all our friends but in what sense? They’re so busy with their lives currently why would I dump my trash on them?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel thought as he slid onto the floor slowly, tears slipping from his eyes down his cheeks with ease, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Charlie and Vaggie are planning their wedding for fucksakes! Me comin’ up with them and puttin’ this on them like nothin’? Hell no.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more he thought about it, the more it upset him. Their friends, Charlie Magne and Vaggie Castillo, had been dating if not as long as Husk and himself. They had talked about marriage for a good minute before Vaggie decided to make their dreams a reality. Of course, it tinged Angel with jealousy a bit but he never bugged Husk about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By just looking at the two, you’d never seen a more in love couple. It only made Angel feel worse thinking back on it now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And Niffty? No! Absolutely not! Tha poor girl is so swamped in school work, I ain’t makin’ it worse by runnin’ to her with this bullshit!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niffty Saito was an amazing girl, barely a couple of years younger than Angel himself and a senior in college. She’s already in deep shit with school as it is. He wouldn’t wanna take her focus away from it. Not when she came so far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘All that leaves is… Oh gosh… Fuckin’ Alastor.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor LeBlanc. The smug ass. He was more so Husk’s friend than Angel’s but he didn’t hate him as much as he only found Alastor’s attitude annoying. They had their moments whenever they hung out and all was usually dandy between them, but that was only when Husk was involved. Only ever when the grumpy Russian brought Alastor along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘... I don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate </span>
  <em>
    <span>Al. I just need someone… I can’t do this. This is just all too much to do it alone… b-but do I need to go to someone? Alastor of all people?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel began to breathe heavily, his heart pounded at the idea of being left with this mess knowing full well when too much is </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was never mentally strong to begin with. He usually had Husk to help him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Husk wasn’t here… he was gone and Angel was alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped the front of his shirt above his heart as it ached. He could’ve swore he hated the man for leaving him but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and desperately wanted to just hug him. Angel  wanted Husk to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, Anthony. You can’t. He left. He left </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span>.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel thought to himself bitterly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘And now what? You just too fuckin’ weak to handle it by yourself that you’re gonna drag someone else in it? Damn… you really are weak.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel knew he wasn’t. He really wasn’t weak. But who had the strength to deal with something like this alone? Now while he wasn’t weak, he knew he didn’t obtain the chance to do it himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s how Angel found himself outside of Alastor LeBlanc’s house at 7:45 on a Monday night. No call ahead of time, no fair warning to any other friends. He stood there, clothes wrinkled from being curled in on the floor, eyes puffy with cheeks stained red with blush, and the letter crumbled up in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped the man wouldn’t turn him away. But he prepared himself just in case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking up to the small home, Angel sighed heavily before knocking three times upon the big red front door. He waited a few moments as he heard footsteps walking up towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened to reveal Alastor, a few inches shorter than Angel, brown combed back hair, tanned skin, and unique eyes that Angel somewhat also admired. He dressed in a way that could’ve been described as business casual. Relax but ready for anything semi-serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor raised a brow and looked around, “Anthony, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly too nervous to almost even speak, Angel fiddled with his fingers and looked down. He sniffled and cleared his throat, “It’s just Angel please. I-I’m sorry, Al. I didn’t know what to do or who else to turn to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What happened? Where is Ludovic?” Alastor asked, questions coming out rushed and with great concern as he opened the door more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt tears well up in his eyes again as his heart weighed heavier down than it already has. His lower lip quivered as his body almost collapsed on itself but managed to find some strength to keep standing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... H-Husk left me… he’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Alastor’s usually upturned lips dipped into a frown. Something nobody had ever seen before but Angel was so far gone into sobbing, he didn’t have time to notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only then he felt a hand gently grab onto his shoulder and tug him forward. Alastor sighed softly and urged the taller man into his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on inside. Talk to me about it, dear.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short but trust me, chapter’s lengths will vary for their purpose. I’ve never done a slow burn before but I know very well what it’s like to recover from heartbreak! We’ll see how it goes! Comment your thoughts! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>